Gods Eater Burst- Happy Birthday, Kota!
by rydia3791
Summary: Today is June 20th, the birthday for our favorite scout! A short story dedicated to him for this occasion!


_Author's note: Happy June 20__th__ everyone! As the title says, today's the official birthdate of our amazing, joking scout. Dedicated to the best friend who always managed to make life at the den more fun for everyone. Is there doom and gloom in the room? Never fear, our friendly neighbor, Kota, is here!_

_All copyrights (except my avatar) belong to the original creators and producers. For those who want a visual on my character here is the profile, based on the game:_

_Name: Drake Galios_

_Gender: Male_

_Code name: 11th hour_

_Hairstyle: 5_

_Color: 15_

_Face: 6_

_Skin: 1_

_Top: Petunia Jacket_

_Bottom: Naval Slit_

_Voice: 4_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"So." She said.

"…..So what?" he questioned.

"Remind me again why I'm stuck cleaning up the boiler rooms with you." Alisa irritably prompted as she glared at Kota.

The scout smiled nervously at the repeated statement. He saw Alisa's hands violently gripping at the push-broom; he can tell she was about to be on the verge on punching the young man. "C'mon, you gotta admit, that was a pretty awesome game." Kota commented, as he tried to lighten the tension Alisa was putting.

"It was until Advisor Amamiya popped in the room." She flatly criticized.

Kota timidly avoided eye contact from Alisa. He thought back to her words and was reminded of the recent events that happened within the lobby.

He and his close friend, Drake, were shooting at each other with toy dart guns. Alisa came into the room, and somehow got wrapped up between the boys' playful game, much to her disapproval. Sakuya and Lindow came into the lobby as well; the first thing that Lindow did was betting that Kota would win, since he was more experienced with a gun. Sakuya and Alisa were about to stop the silly game, that was until Kota made the biggest mistake.

He shot a dart at Drake, who was standing in front of the doors to the hangar. Unfortunately, the fleet-footed leader dodged the dart and it ended up ramming into Tsubaki's face who just suddenly came into the room.

After listening to Tsubaki's earful discipline, and as punishment for their childish behavior, the three were assigned to clean the boiler rooms below the den.

Another thought crossed the scout's mind as he replayed Alisa's words in his head. "You said, 'It was until Advisor Amamiya popped into the room.' You were actually having fun back there with us, weren't you?" Kota cheekily grinned.

Alisa flinched at Kota's words and stammered in embarrassment, "A-as if! I was just about to stop you two, but you ended up blasting a dart on the advisor's face!"

Kota laughed heartily at Tsubaki's reaction at the end of the shoot-off game. "True, but it was incredibly fun! Despite the punishment, it was a pretty awesome game. Plus, did you hear how Lindow placed his money on me? I would've so gotten the money if I shot Drake."

"I expected you and Lindow goofing off, but Drake as well?" Alisa sighed exasperatedly, still dumbfounded by her leader's irresponsible side.

"You don't understand, Alisa; it's the competition to see who can be the best! Besides, you know how Drake is so serious and a workaholic. I've been making that guy to loosen up, and oddly enough he was so serious in winning that shoot-off." smiled Kota.

"Before I knew it, you practically infected him with that rebellious attitude."

"And I'll keep coming up with even more crazy ideas! We might even mutiny! Muwahahahackgackgagle, _*Cough* *Cough*_." Midway through his joking cackle, Kota coughed as he tried to clear his throat.

Alisa slightly smiled at Kota's jests, and shook her head in amusement. "Boys." She muttered.

The two happily chatted as they continued cleaning up the rooms. After a few hours, Alisa and Kota finally managed to finish the grueling chores.

Alisa gave out a sigh of relief while sitting down on the bench in the hallway. Kota picked out two drinks from the vending machine and gave one to Alisa. "Good work out there." He said in obligation.

"Yeah, you too. And thanks."

Kota smiled in return and the two happily drank. "By the way, where's Drake?" asked Kota.

"He's still finishing up his push-ups that Tsubaki added for him."

Kota imaged Drake doing push-ups. The last time Kota was stuck with said punishment, his arms felt horribly sore afterwards. "I should find some way to pay guys back for the trouble I caused." He declared, feeling a little guilty.

Alisa blinked at that, and showed a shocked face at Kota. "That's surprising from you."

"A prank or joke is only funny until somebody gets hurt." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The silver-haired Russian smiled at Kota's sense of manners. A thought crossed her mind, suddenly remembering something. "By the way, Kota-"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I promised the 2nd unit that I would help out in mapping out the new area at the Forgotten Carrier. I gotta jet Alisa, so see you!"

"Wait, Kota!"

Not hearing Alisa calling out to him, Kota dashed out of the hallway, leaving an appalled Alisa. She sighed in disappointment, unable from stopping him. "Don't you get what today is Kota? It's your birthday. How could you forget something that important?" She said aloud all the while staring at the end of the hallway where the scout left.

All of a sudden, Alisa's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her skirt pocket and read the screen.

_DRAKE GALIOS_

_*Beep*_

"Hello?"

"Oww, hey Alisa." Greeted the low voice.

"You okay?" she asked out of concern.

"Yeah, but I'm incredibly sore after those push-ups. Is Kota with you?" asked Drake.

"He just left. Apparently, he's going to be really busy with a few scouting missions at the Forgotten Carrier."

Drake stayed silent for a few seconds and realized it. He felt regretful for not remembering. "Wait, what? Oh, I forgot that he promised to help out with Tatsumi and the others. I'm going to go over there and help them so that he can finish quickly."

"Want me to hold onto the small party for him once you get back?" smiled Alisa.

Drake smiled in relief. "Please do."

"Come back safe okay? All of you."

"We will." Chuckled Drake. "Oh, there's one more thing I need you to do."

"Huh? What's that?"

Alisa listened to the phone as she heard Drake's request. While hearing the details, she gave a small laugh. "Okay, I'll make sure to get the others. Now go after him leader."

"Haha, we'll see you later, Alisa."

Both hung up on the phone. Alisa gently smiled and giggled at her leader's request. Finishing the remains of her drink, she got up from her seat and left the hallway.

* * *

Kota stared at the distance of the Forgotten Carrier, as the dawning sunlight filled the sky with a tinted red and orange. He held up his God Arc and pulled out the chamber, reloading it with bullets. "Ready when you are Tatsumi."

The 2nd unit leader checked on his wristwatch, watching the hands tick. As he was about to give the signal, a sudden voice called out to the team.

"Wait!"

Kota searched for the source of the voice, only to find his best friend, Drake, running up to them. As the bluenette slowed and approached him, Kota asked in shock, "What? Drake, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming too. That way we'll finish quickly." he panted.

"But I thought you were still busy with Tsubaki's discipline." Kota pointed out.

"I just finished, and besides, I needed to see you right away. I've got something for you."

"Can it wait, Drake? Right now, I need to help out with Tatsumi and-"

"No." Drake interrupted. "You need to listen to me, so that I can give you your gift."

Kota gave a questioned look and was about to ask Drake, only to be stopped as Drake reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. He then made the phone call go on speaker mode, hearing the humming noise.

The scout perked his ears, awkwardly listening to what Drake was getting at, only to be caught off guard by a sudden cheery tune sung by many familiar voices.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kota, happy birthday to you!"

The sound of cheering was overheard on the other side of the phone. Kota recognized the voices, and was shocked. "June 20th," he said. "Today's June 20th?" Kota looked up to Drake, who smiled cheerfully at him.

Drake nodded, "Happy birthday to the greatest friend a guy or girl could ever have."

A wide grin tugged at Kota's lips, and he laughed. The scout placed his God Arc on the ground, and gave his best friend a hug. "Thanks, you guys."

Drake hugged Kota back, all the while hearing the cheers and birthday tunes from the others.

* * *

_Author's note: A happy birthday to our favorite scout._


End file.
